


Hot Days, Wet Nights

by otterbeans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterbeans/pseuds/otterbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 849, the Recon Corps returns from a mission. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Days, Wet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> In my favorite tense, starts off as past for a paragraph or two, and then becomes present, because whatever, fuck tenses.

During the summer of 849, the Recon Corps had returned to their headquarters in the Karanese district from a mission to set up a supply line on the eastern front. While the work took minimal casualties, thanks to the Commander's careful planning, it was hard and tedious. They set off in the early morning rain, which became a blisteringly hot day, and had cooled off to a mild, sticky night when they crossed the threshold of the gates upon their arrival home.

Both Levi and Hanji had led their own squads on the excursion, and so they both had to gather reports on their progress before the morning. While their subordinates fell into the mess halls and the barracks to unwind, they had to pick up their pens and man their desks in the offices, to write down everything of importance while they could still recall it correctly. By the time they were finished, the moon had risen high in the sky, and nearly everyone on the premises was asleep.

There was no reason for Hanji to follow him directly to his quarters, Levi thought. Their accommodations, as squad leaders, were nearly identical. She could clean up and redress at her leisure, and come and visit him later if she wanted. He had no problem with that.

But no. She barges in, _ahead_ of him, and takes off her boots, her harness, her jacket, all of her clothes aside from her undergarments while walking towards his couch, leaving a literal trail of mess from the door to her current location, like she had a need to mark her territory when entering someone else's room.

"Whew!" Hanji exclaims, fanning herself and falling onto his furniture with a very open stance for someone not wearing any clothing, "what a scorcher! I've still got sweat dripping down my cleavage..."

For a normal person, this would be an arousing situation. Hanji is basically serving herself up on a silver platter with an apple shoved in her mouth. All Levi can think about is how long it takes for odors to come out of cushions.

"Don't you dare sit on my couch like that."

"What? Naked?" she replies, and completely ignores his grimace of distaste as she does nothing to move herself, "I've been on your couch naked before. At your request, even."

Levi has long since learned not to humor her attempts at misleading him. He barely reacts to her taunting grin.

"You were in one of their mouths. You smell like shit."

"Oh my God, it was the best! It had 56 teeth! Can you imagine having 56 teeth?"

"Take a fucking bath."

Hanji yawns the fakest, most dramatic yawn he's ever heard, stretching out on his once-impeccable couch like the gigantic, disgusting animal she is. He doesn't care how lovely her hair looks falling about her shoulders, the way her sheen of sweat glows in the candlelight, or how her breasts are very strategically almost coming free from her loose bindings. There are stinks getting into his things that will never come out.

"You know, I'm really tired. It's all that writing that really gets you. I think I'll sleep right here."

She turns over and plays dead. Levi deeply questions why he's sexually attracted to a chronic migraine, and sighs.

If she's going to be difficult, he has no choice. He takes off his uniform with punctilious care, putting his boots at the door, hanging up his jacket, removing and storing his harness properly. It takes a long time, and she hasn't moved an inch since.

"Come on," he nudges her bulk with his foot in a cursory attempt to gain her attention, "get up, or I'm tipping this couch over."

"You wouldn't dare," Hanji finally replies, peeking one eye over her shoulder at him.

"You're slimy. Either you get in the bath or you get on the floor."

Levi's emotional range is extremely muted. Whatever he's experiencing, his expression stays about the same. That's why most people can't read him. However, Hanji can tell when he's being serious; and she's seriously about to have a date with his rug.

"Mmm..." Hanji turns over lazily, and stretches her arms out towards him, silently asking to be carried

"You want to ruin _my_ clothes too?"

"I'm compromising," she insists, and makes a _come hither_ motion with her fingers.

"This is ridiculous," Levi snorts, removes his cravat, and rolls up his sleeves for good measure. She's a fair measure larger than he is, but he's 5' 3" of pure muscle. He hefts her up bridal-style, thin fingers digging into her soft flesh, and she puts her arms around his neck while giggling like a child.

"This is so weird. You're way too short to be carrying anyone-- _ahh!_ "

Hanji shrieks as he tips her in his arms, like he's going to drop her, and clings to him even tighter. But it's only a feint. The smallest of smirks tugs at the corner of his thin lips.

"Still tall enough for you to scream."

"I can't believe you," she reprimands, lifting one hand to smack the back of his head with, "you're such an asshole. How does anyone put up with you?"

"The same reason people put up with you," he responds aptly, nudging the door to his bathroom open with his toe. It is an especially nice one, completely due to personal efforts. A large basin sits under a hand-operated pump that brings in water from the outside well. Levi puts Hanji down in it, and she takes off the last of her clothing, "because it's good for them."

"Touché," Hanji replies with a flourish, throwing her underwear over the side of the tub. She hangs her legs out one end, jaunted against each other, and leans her neck back out the other, arms resting at either side.

He can't help but admire her (when she's being quiet), lovely in that hard to explain curvy, womany sort of way, so comfortable and confident that she can lie about naked where-ever she pleases. Some might say she is too brusque, but he honestly can't stand women who act meekly in the presence of men. It's such a hassle to step lightly around them. Hanji might be wild, but he can handle wild.

Sort of like a horse. She was certainly just as dirty.

(This is a compliment. Levi likes your average horse better than he does your average person.)

Levi works the pump, and after a few guttering heaves, the spout gushes forth. It's just slightly less than lukewarm, cool, but not stagnant. A shiver runs up Hanji's spine as the tub fills and the water splashes against her body. After such a long, hot day, it's unbelievably refreshing. She slowly stretches out her body in one, long, languid motion, and hums in pleasure.

"If you like it so much, you could have just done it yourself."

"And miss out on screwing with you first? That's no fun," she retorts with a toothy grin, "everyone else spoils you, you always get your way."

"That's because my way is the best way," he crouches down beside her, and swirls the tips of his fingers in the bath, "and I'm going to be the one that screws you."

" _Levi!_ " Hanji laughs out loud, and flicks water at him as he leans in, "how do you say things like that with a straight face?"

"I only say things that I mean," Levi blinks, and wipes his hand over his eyes, mildly affronted, "I don't need to keep a straight face for that"

"Aww. That's kind of sweet," she pecks him on the cheek, "you really do want to fuck me."

"Yes. Once you're clean."

"Alright, alright. Where's the soap?"

She reaches her hand out, as if expecting to be given something, but he pushes it away.

"I'll take care of it."

"Ooh, okay. You _would_ be into that."

He shushes her, and she chuckles, closing her eyes and relaxing. Levi retrieves a bar of soap and an old cloth and seats himself behind the basin.

The summer night is quiet. It's late enough that even the noise of insects has tapered off, leaving only the calming sound of water echoing in the small room. Moonlight filters into the otherwise dark bathroom through a high window, and reflects off of the water. Levi suds up his washcloth and begins to diligently scrub all the filth from her skin. Titan saliva covered over with dust from the trail has left a rather stubborn layer of grime, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

First, her hands, cleaning her stubby fingernails, and up her arms. He then has her lean forward just enough to scour her back. She mumbles encouragement as he massages her shoulders, kneading out the stress and the dirt until he can see her freckles again. Her breasts, weighty under his hands, her stomach, as solid as any well-trained soldier, he creeps slowly downwards...

"Watch it, handsy."

"I won't. I just want to get the taste out."

" _Wow_ , thanks," Hanji rolls hers eyes. Just how she has to accommodate him... But if it means he'll go down, she's willing to let him clean her, "for the record, I don't care how clean you keep yourself; you don't exactly taste like fresh picked peaches either."

"I don't think so," he murmurs, unaffected as he gently washes the inner folds of her cleft, "but you never care."

"Having sex isn't the same as having an open wound," she sighs, completely convinced that she should be turned off by now, but still a little excited as he presses his fingers around her labia "It's not supposed to be sterile."

Levi makes a face.

"It should be."

Hanji blows air through her lips and splashes water at him again. He wipes his face off and flicks his wet hair in her direction; she flinches and snorts in laughter, lifting her legs to wiggle her toes in the air.

Levi dodges her trying to put her free foot in his face, and she laughs quietly as he massages the other one, ticklish. The calluses on her feet and legs from the maneuver gears harness are rock-hard; no amount of washing or salve will ever soften them. But they're scars that she's proud of.  She doesn't feel the straps on her skin anymore, even when she's flying against gravity’s pull.

"Get out, and I'll wash your hair under the pump."

She holds her arms up to him again, and he helps her out of the tub. Levi tips the basin over with his foot, slowly letting the water pour out and swirl down a drain in the middle of the room.

Hanji waits naked under his faucet, completely unbothered and perfectly aware of where his eyes are roving. She grins, and poses, leaning forward on her hands and pressing her breasts together, blinking with doe-like girlishness. Levi snorts, and fights back by pumping cold water over her without prior warning.

She shrieks, her posture straightening up immediately, and kicks at his ankle. He keeps the water going despite her retaliation, and Hanji pouts as he gets her hair soaking wet. The scalp massage she gets as he works the soap into every inch of her hair is too good to pretend to be sour through though, and she returns to good humor by the time he's done rinsing her down.

"Do I pass inspection now, Captain?" she beams up at him smugly, and Levi gets on his knees to wrap a towel around her wet body.

"Mmn," he doesn't answer, but instead buries his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply. The scent of Titan on her is gone. Normally that scent did linger on her a little from her line of work, and he tolerates it, but being covered in their spit he will not abide by. Now she only smells of dampness, and his uncontested favorite: Soap.

"Are you picking up on Mike's habits now?"

"Fuck, no," Levi replies with a furrowed brow, and Hanji chuckles. He lifts the towel from her shoulders to give her hair a good rough drying, "that man is part dog. Pretty soon he's gonna be sniffing people's asses to say hello."

"I guess someone has to be weirder than you," she remarks, pulling the hair away from her eyes, and laughs again at his flat look, "okay, _us_."

"Damn straight."

With no hesitation, Levi grabs her around the stomach and lifts her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, Hanji squealing all the while. Thankfully for the rest of the people trying to sleep in this building, it's a short walk from the bathroom to his bed. He leans over to dump her weight onto it and position himself hovering above her in one fell motion.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders and yanks him down far enough to kiss. It's taken far too long already. His lips are thin and dry and she enjoys how he makes up for it with aggressiveness, taking her whole mouth in his own, drawing his tongue across her lips and pulling back with a sucking motion. It almost draws the breath out of her.

"...Okay. No more clothes, now."

Hanji reaches up to unbutton his shirt. It's about time anyways, any longer and he'd get it dirty with sex-- one of those stains too stubborn to get out. He shrugs out of said shirt when she finishes, and undoes the buckle of his belt on his own. She makes quick work of his pants too, a little too carelessly for his taste. He's already half-hard. That could hurt.

He doesn't seem so small when he's like this. While short, Levi is muscled, sculpted, one great knot of knitted sinew, hard and lean. It is a physique built from practicality; not an ounce is unnecessary nor is an ounce wasted. Even the tendons in his hands stand out, splayed against the sheets. With his unflinching and flint-like eyes, he comes off as predator, something old and practiced and perfectly aware of just how to kill you the quickest.

Hanji, who doesn't give two shits about the thunderstorm that rumbles above Levi's head at all times, also knows something about how to make a kill.

Go for the dick.

"Hello, Private," she purrs, and he groans out of more than just exasperation as she draws her fingers slowly up the underside of his cock.

"Call it that again and I'm leaving."

"From your own room?" Hanji raises an eyebrow in challenge, tickling him again for extra emphasis.

"I will sleep on the floor in the hall," he wishes he could press his hand to his forehead here, but he's kind of leaning on them at the moment, "don't fucking name my penis 'Private'."

"Ha! You actually said it!"

Levi rolls off of Hanji. He sits up and starts to put his pants back on.

"Oh, no! No no no," she sits up too, still laughing, and grabs him from behind to keep him on the bed, "you wouldn't! Come on, you're still hard!"

 _I am a bastion of self control_ , Levi would say, if it were within his vocabulary to do so, _I have no need of your womanly wiles to satisfy myself._

Unfortunately for him, it isn't.

"I'll jack off in the latrine."

"But the pri-- I mean, that would be _so_ sad," Hanji coerces, pulling him further onto her lap, pressing her breasts against his back "weren't you saying earlier that you were going to screw me? You can't go back on a promise, can you?"

She kisses the back of his neck and gives his cock another encouraging stroke. He kicks the last of his pants off the end of his foot, and she smiles wide as he turns around to straddle her lap.

"Honestly, you're so fussy."

"And you're impossible," he replies, pulling her chin up with in his hand and kissing her again.

"You seem to like a challenge," she whispers under his lips, "it's no good if it's easy, right?"

"Just once in my life..." Levi mutters, and she laughs, because she knows exactly what he means; she's heard stories of broken teacups, "you've turned me into a twisted man, you know that?"

"It's just my way of getting you to keep coming back."

She runs her hand through his bangs, down the side of his cheek. He catches it before her touch falls from his skin.

"Ruthless woman," he says, and kisses the inside of her wrist. He continues to walk willingly into her snare. Her grin turns feral.

"Come on, Levi. Don't waste time _talking_ of all things. Put that mouth to good use and fuck me proper."

He can't exactly say no after he cleaned her expressly for that purpose. Hanji presses down on his shoulders, and humanity's strongest gets on his knees for only one person. She sits on the edge of the bed, and he pushes her thighs apart, fingers crawling into her mound and spreading her.

It takes him a moment to acclimate to the acrid smell and taste, still lingering despite his best efforts. But it's not as though he has a choice in the matter either. She grabs the back of his head, his hair in her fist, and urges him forward, his nose grinding against her clit. Any grumbling on his part only makes her chuckle. He opens his mouth wide to lick her from the back of his tongue to the tip, and she rolls her head in pleasure.

"Mmm, a little harder, will you?" Hanji requests huskily, and he can do naught but comply as she loosely wraps her legs around his back, "that's right, right there-- _ahh_ , you go down like a champ, you know that?"

Levi would rather her not talk, for once in her life, and he does all he can in this position to shut her up. Her words melt into happy sighs and scratchy moans, toes bunching against his back as he plays hard with her clit, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin, nibbling, sucking.

 Now that he's committed to the action, she cards her fingers through his undercut, hunching around his head. A bead of fluid leaks from her vagina, and he sneaks a couple of fingers inside her to seal the moment. He knows when she's coming, because she really does become quiet, voice catching in her throat as her whole body tenses up, curling around him. Her insides are soaking wet, slick and pulsing.

"Levi..." Hanji whispers, and he looks up. His hair is mussed, his nose and mouth is covered in her cum, and she couldn't be happier about it. She takes his face in both hands and kisses him sloppily. His fingers slip out of her, leaving a wet trail on the insides of her thighs.

"I can't believe you. I'm disgusting."

"I know," she grins, nuzzling her nose against his, making a slippery mess, "I love it."

Levi groans and gets up to walk towards his bathroom.

"Nope!" Hanji chirps, grabs his wrist, and yanks him back onto her lap with a rather loud _slap_ of skin against skin. She strokes his dick, already hard despite any complaining, to keep him from trying to get away, "you're mine now. How do you wanna go?"

"I want to go to the bathroom," he says with a sigh, head lolling back onto her shoulder in exasperation, “so I can wash my mouth out."

"Tough luck, buddy."

Levi hums deeply in his chest, and turns around, pushing her down on the bed. Hanji is perfectly pliant, thrilled to see any hint of passion in him.

"Where's your cycle?"

Hanji smiles and winces in apology, shaking her head and crossing an X with her arms over her chest. Not unless they both wanted to get in some serious trouble. He makes a loud _tsk_.

"Figures."

"I'd like it too, but... no way. I'm practically dripping on my own. Completely ripe, “they were risking it already, doing it that way at all, "want me to blow you? It's only fair."

"No," he slathers himself in the cum that's still on his hands, "it's fine. Press your breasts together."

"Ha, you just want to get _me_ messy?"

Levi shrugs.

"Not really. I just like the way they feel."

"They're all yours, Captain," she replies with a snort, half seductive, half sarcastic, pressing them up and together as he asks. They're ample enough to make a significant amount of cleavage.

Levi doesn't make a production of things. He's too old, he says with all seriousness, to fuck like a horny teenager. He just needs the right angle and enough friction to get off. When they really screw, Hanji doesn't let him get away with that... but considering he just ate her out like a pro, she's willing to give him a little slack.

This vantage point is pretty good too. She can get a good look at his aroused face as he rocks his hips, plunging his cock in and out of the fleshy crevice between her breasts. The only thing Hanji wishes is that she could free up her hands and sink her fingers into his firm ass. Touch any part of him, really. Those muscles as so fine, and she gets to see them ripple and work above her.

Hanji can tell he's about to come when his thrusts start to twitch out of rhythm. Hanji expects him to pull out and spend on her stomach, or somewhere else he would consider more sanitary, but she gives him points for throwing caution to the wind and ejaculating straight on her face.

She doesn't mind, if she's a little startled; what's more uncomfortable is the few seconds he does sit his full weight on her abdomen as he's caught in a post-cotial haze, breathing heavily. Grabbing his thighs, she shifts his center of gravity by turning to her side, and he falls over with nary a complaint.

"Ah, old Mr. Levi," Hanji kids as he groggily pushes up on his elbows, wiping the cum from her face, "falls asleep right after sex. And he was so energetic in his youth..."

"Ain't it the truth," he mumbles, getting up, and she laughs. He retrieves the towel he used to dry her, still damp. Levi refuses to wake up in a sticky bed, so he wipes Hanji down, (who is content to just lie there, dozing and completely unhelpful) breasts, hands, and face, and then himself.

A small miracle happens when he lets the towel fall where it may, to stay on the floor and stew in its own filth. He's beyond caring. He lies in bed naked, half draped over Hanji in the hot, cramped space, and does nothing to remedy anything about this normally problematic situation.

"Long day, huh soldier," she says under her breath, scratching the hairs at the nape of his neck. He makes a sound of non-committal agreement, grasps behind him for his thin summer sheet, and throws it over the both of them.

Hanji smiles; he doesn't always invite her to sleep with him. She kisses his brow, and he lets out a slow breath.

They tangle around each other, trying to find a state of Optimal Cool in such a small bed, and in a knot of limbs they finally give into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment or a kudos. I am a narcissistic, egotistical creature, stunned by the sight of myself in mirrors and hypnotized by the sound of my own voice, and I subsist entirely on the approval of strangers.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
